


Bet My Heart

by BlamScilesShipper



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-04-30 13:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14497815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlamScilesShipper/pseuds/BlamScilesShipper
Summary: Dean is a teen daddy, and Cas comes into his town when he's run away from his homophobic parents. It also has Scott/Stiles from Teen Wolf, and it's completely AU.





	1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: The characters of SPN do not belong to me. Neither do the characters of Teen Wolf. I don’t know why I’m starting this, since it’s a WIP. But I can’t help it. Sigh, the curse of being a writer. So, Dean is a teen dad. And the mother left. Dean works with Bobby and John at their auto shop. Cas, running away from his homophobic family stops in to get his car fixed. That’s how they meet. I don’t even know where I got the idea. Just Dean with a baby. Ugh, lol. I hope I’ll finish it. It’s Destiel, so it’s a good chance.** _

Bet My Heart  
By Julia

Cas pulled his car into Singer-Winchester Auto. It was in a small town, called Gatlin, in one of the Carolinas. He’d come all the way from New York, Albany. His parents didn’t accept him being gay. Cas had come out, and they’d kicked him out. He’d grabbed what he could, and got so far before his oil needed changed. He was grabbing his phone and moving to go inside when he caught the glimpse of this gorgeous boy, maybe a bit older than Cas, climbing out of a very old car, and he was holding a beautiful toddler. She had curly black hair, and bright green eyes. She was calling the boy “Daddy.” Cas’ mouth fell open at the thought. The boy had green eyes and dark brown hair. A somewhat three o’clock shadow. He was so hot. 

Trying not to drool, he headed across the hot asphalt to go inside. Cas really didn’t know what to say to the Adonis should he have to speak to them. He was just drop dead gorgeous and Cas had come out just a couple of weeks ago. And now he was letting himself appreciate boys. Once he got inside, the hot guy was looking at this huge book and the toddler sat on the counter jabbering yo an older but ruggedly gorgeous man, calling him Grandpa. Cas’ eyes widened. This must be the Adonis’ father. Cas cleared his throat, keys and phone in hand. They both turned to look at him. “Um, I’m driving a Chevy, I need an oil change.” His accent probably sounded weird to them, he was sure. Cas brushed some of his black hair out of his eyes. He was letting it grow now that he was on his own. He was scared, but he was glad that he’d done what he’d done. Cas needed to be on his own. The best part was that they couldn’t take his trust fund from him. Cas could support himself, even if he didn’t want to use their money. He really didn’t have much choice. “It’s the blue G6 outside.” He could feel himself blushing as he spoke. The boy’s overalls said “Dean”. He had a name.

Dean looked at the other boy. Dean was a new 18, so he wasn’t exactly a man, but this one had the look of being younger than Dean himself was. Dean turned to face him. The guy was gorgeous. A lot of black hair that was falling over his forehead and gorgeous blue eyes. Dean had recently started to have sexual feelings about guys. At first, he’d done the panic thing. Then he’d decided to see what that was all about. Dean hadn’t been with anyone since Belle’s mom. Who they didn’t even talk about. Belle had been six months old when she’d left. Dean was holding a lot of anger in about that. Belle didn’t remember her, Dean was sure. “We can help you. You give me the keys and I’ll get it up, we’re actually slow today. Gatlin is kind of small.” Dean’s slow drawl was sure to sound odd to the guy, who had an accent Dean was sure was from New York. He’d never wanted to go. He liked Gatlin just fine. He was a very simple man. Dean knew that even 2 years later, they were talking about Dean getting that girl from Away pregnant, and then the girl leaving and Dean having to get his GED. But everyone in town loved his baby girl. And Dean was a very protective father. His green eyes watched Cas’ eyes slide over the toddler, and he had to stop himself from jumping him, hot or not. “You can hang out for a bit?”

He didn’t miss the look Dean gave him as he glanced at the little girl. Cas supposed that he got that. It was dangerous these days. He handed his keys over. “It’s okay, other than that, I keep her working.” Cas couldn’t stop looking into those gorgeous eyes. They were so deeply green and he couldn’t breathe, they were that beautiful. “I’m Castiel. Everyone calls me Cas.” He said, offering his hand. The gorgeous boy shook his hand. In all of Cas’ sixteen years, he’d never seen someone so devastatingly handsome. It was hard not to stare, it really and truly was. 

Looking at the outstretched hand, Dean wondered what he was going to say. He did shake his hand though. “Um, okay.” He said, and his gaze moved to his father. John looked back at him with a look that told him with a look that told him Belle was going to be fine. Dean’s baby brother Sam was 14 and he was spending his summer with some of his nerdy friends. Dean met the eyes of Ash, this other mechanic, and he waggled his eyebrows at Dean. Ash, (whose last name they did not know) gave Dean a grin as well. He was the only one Dean had told about his sexual pull towards men. It was something Dean was afraid to tell his dad and Bobby. 

Watching the exchange, and then Cas seeing the at least three years older than Dean man walk away gave Cas jealous feelings. He was insane! He had just met Dean. He had no claim on him. Cas couldn’t help but feel it deep in his gut though. Cas sighed as Dean moved out to go work on his car. He stood there, a lot nervously. Ash walked up to him. Cas looked at him. His ears were kind of ringing when Ash, as his nametag suggested, asked him if he was jonesing on Dean. After Cas adjusted to the old terminology, was kind of speechless. “Um…. how did you know that I’m… that I’m gay?” Cas asked, the words coming out slowly as he was stunned.

Ash looked at the kid. Ash was 23, and he was far too old for Castiel himself. But Cas was just the right age for Dean. Who had clearly thought that Cas was hot as well. Ash sized him up. He was one, gay, and it was obvious to Ash, and two, a virgin gay on top of it. The perfect first boyfriend for Dean. Ash was of the mind that Dean was going to come out as gay eventually. This guy might even be the one to get him to do so. As small as Gatlin was, Ash was into guys as well as girls, and so far it was more about why no one knew his last name, and that he was from Away. It was always pronounced that way, with the A capitalized. “I know things.” Was what he said to Castiel.

This was just a bit unsettling. Cas had to think hard about that. If he should do something about being too gay. It could be dangerous. He brushed his hand over his black hair. He found himself asking, “Do I… do I need to worry about that? Are there…” He didn’t want to use the redneck word. It might offend Ash. “People who will object? I kind of have to stick around for a bit.” Mostly because he didn’t have a real plan and he wanted to have at least a small semblance of a plan. Cas did have a room at the town’s only hotel reserved. This definitely wasn’t a tourist trap.

“No, they’ll be more concerned about the fact that you’re Yankee and from Away.” Ash told him, shrugging a shoulder. He looked into those blue eyes. “I’m Ash. I’m bisexual, and let me tell you, if you don’t have a thick skin, you won’t be able to handle being here. And Dean is into guys, so if you don’t give up you might get somewhere.” Ash turned to look at John. “I gotta go pick up your kid from school, John. I’ll be back in a few.” John’s wife had died when Dean’s younger brother was a baby. Scuttlebutt in town was she’d been murdered by the man she’d been cheating on John with. Ash had never joined in, because it was cruel to the boys. 

John nodded. “Make sure he’s got his homework. Last time he didn’t and got suspended. It’s like he’s trying to give me a heart attack.” Which was very very funny because he was in great shape. He reached to grab Belle before she overturned a pile of papers. “Tell Bobby to come and watch the counter if he’s not busy, so I can watch Belle.” The Dean getting his girlfriend pregnant thing had been the biggest scandal Gatlin had had in years. John had been ready to kill him. But as soon as that baby had been born, she was loved by everyone, and John was wrapped around her finger. John couldn’t believe that her mother had left. Dean was still angry about it as well. John didn’t blame him. But Dean’s whole life revolved around Belle. John knew that Dean had gone out a few times, but nothing serious. John had to admit, he was worried about that. Dean’s first girlfriend had left, but Dean had to move on. He knew how lonely Dean was. John eyed the boy who had come in. Maybe this kid would be the one to get Dean back out there for real. “It shouldn’t take long, kiddo, for Dean to change your oil.” He said, as Ash headed outside. Belle was peering at Cas from John’s shoulder. He was holding her. “You can go get some coffee and a doughnut over there.” He pointed towards the corner, some seats and a table was set up. 

Cas thanked him nervously. Then he moved to get a cup of coffee. He could see Dean through a glass window. He was jacking up Cas’ car. He was thinking about what Ash had said. Was Dean really attainable? Cas shouldn’t even be entertaining the idea. He didn’t even know what his plans were, and Dean had that adorable little girl. Cas was only sixteen, he wasn’t ready to be a father. Or have sex with someone without being in love. He’d never even had sex before. He wasn’t sure he was even ready. Cas stirred in some creamer and wondered if his family even cared he was gone. 

Dean was draining the oil when Bobby came up to him. “What’s up, Bobby?” Dean asked. Bobby Singer was Dean’s father’s best friend. He had helped raise Sam and Dean, was still doing so. Belle called him “Uncle Bobby.” Dean looked at him. John had had some trouble adjusting to his son coming out, but Bobby hadn’t. Dean had really appreciated Bobby accepting him like that. Dean was still really hurt over Justine taking off. The only sex he’d had since she left was with guys. Dean moved to get bottles of new oil while the old drained out. “You going to give me another lecture about dating?” He asked, his eyes rolling. 

“You roll your eyes at me again boy and I’ll smack ‘em out of your head.” Bobby told him. “You need to start dating again. I know that you want an actual relationship. John wasn’t a monk, why should you be?” That’s when Dean’s little friend, a couple of years younger, but older than Sam, came walking up. His name was Scott. He was in that band Dean thought was going to get him somewhere. It’s not that Dean wasn’t talented, but he had Belle. That kind of limited his options. Bobby wasn’t sure what to think about Scott McCall. “You better not distract him, Scooter.” Bobby said, ignoring the protests of both of them. Scott was also bisexual, so that was something. 

Scott, covered in tats all over his arms and a few on his legs, had longish curly black hair. His face, like Dean’s, was a bit scruffy. He gave Bobby an uneasy look as he walked off. Dean looked at Scott. Scott had feelings for his best friend Stiles, but Dean Winchester was the hottest guy in Gatlin. Scott couldn’t help but admire him. “You hear about…” He started to ask, and then saw the G6. “You got the new guy’s car?” Scott cried out loud. Dean looked at him with an eyebrow raised. “He got here a couple of hours ago, Dean. It’s all over school.” Scott was kind of bummed Dean had his GED. Otherwise, he’d be finishing up this year. “What’s he like?” Scott had grown up in Gatlin as well as the Winchesters.

Narrowing his gaze, Dean smirked at his bandmate. “You asking if he’s into guys? Because don’t act like you don’t have feelings for Stiles.” Dean moved to check the oil, it was almost time to put the new in. He leaned against the wall by the car. “Forget it. I’m not going to talk to you about the new guy.” Dean was trying not to blush, he was sure that Scott would see through his facade and saw that Dean thought Castiel was gorgeous. Scott may be younger, but he was kind of observant sometimes. “Did you get us a gig? Out of Gatlin, maybe?” He asked hopefully. Not that there was much outside Gatlin without a ride. 

Eying his friend carefully, Scott wasn’t sure if he should press him about the new guy. There was something Dean was hiding. Scott brushed his hand through his curls. He was half Latino. All the girls at Stonewall Jackson High thought he was drop your panties gorgeous. Scott shrugged one shoulder. “There’s this party Friday night at Lydia’s.” Lydia was Lydia Martin, one of the most popular girls in school. Scott knew that she only invited the band to play because of Dean, and his fake ID. Scott knew that even with Dean being a single dad dropout, he was still the most popular guy in Gatlin. Scott had to admit that he was jealous. 

Dean moved to start changing in the new oil on Castiel’s car. “You know she only asks us to play because this town loves to gossip about me.” He rolled his eyes. He’d slid underneath to get the pans out of the way. Now, he moved to put in the new oil. “I don’t want to ask Dad to keep an eye on Belle for a fucking Lydia Martin party.” Dean’s tone was final. Dean didn’t want to play at her party. And it wasn’t because he was legally an adult now. Dean just didn’t like her. All of the age appropriate girls in Gatlin hit on Dean, and she was one of them. Dean had no desire for any girl, especially a high school one.

“Dean, you’ve got to stop hating her. Do you really want to throw away the cash she gives us for playing?” Scott’s mom was just as strapped for cash. She was a nurse at the only hospital in town, but it didn’t pay super well. Scott wasn’t sure where the Martins’ money came from but Lydia could afford to have their band play anytime she needed them. “Some of us, including you, need that money.” Dean sang lead and played guitar, Scott played bass and sang backup. Ash was their drums player. They were actually pretty good. Dean had only ever thought of his voice unseriously till he had happened to play with Scott one day. Scott was glad that he had, honestly. 

Sighing, Dean poured oil into the G6. “Scott, I know that you want to play that party. But you know how Lydia is. She’s always trying to flirt with me. And I know it’s not just for sex. Do you think I want Lydia Martin as my daughter’s stepmother?!” Dean asked, glancing at him as he got the last bottle of oil. “I know you hate when I say this, but you’re still a kid. Yeah, in some ways I am too, but mostly I’m not. I have a beautiful two year old daughter. Her needs have to come before my needs.” This was the same talk they had every time Lydia came up. 

This is when Sam, Dean’s younger brother, and his friend Jo Harvelle came running by, Ash was following them, vaping. It was pot, no one thought to check, even the small police force. Dean glanced at Ash. “If Dad sees you with that, you better tell him you waited till you got back. Ellen will kill you too.” Dean didn’t say too much about it, because he too, liked to smoke. Most of the population of Gatlin did. Dean just wasn’t sure he wanted Ash to do it with Sam and Jo in the car. He kept his gaze on the car as he spoke next. “You may be our Boo Radley, but Ellen and Dad will still tan your hide.” He closed up Castiel’s car, and wiped his hands. 

“You know I don’t with the kids in the car, Dean. Hey, Scoot.” Ash said, tapping the younger boy on the arm. “Ya’ll are discussing band stuff?” He asked, his gaze falling on Sam and Jo, camped out in the seating area, making Cas uncomfortable. Ash was curious about him, and it wasn’t just because he was the first new person in months. Several months. It was because Cas was gay and from Away. Ash was sure that he knew that the town was going to care more about the Away and Yankee part. Ash turned his gaze back to his bandmates. “Because if this is about Lydia’s party, Scott stop trying to talk Dean into giving up his ideals.”

Dean shook his head. “I’ve got to move this car and charge the new guy. I am not playing a Lydia Martin party.” He went to take the car off the jack and moved it back outside to the parking space. Dean sat in it for a moment. He drove John’s ‘67 Impala. This car was nice. And Cas was clearly a runaway. So how could he afford this car? Or was it stolen? Dean also was being haunted by those blue eyes. They were the color of the sky. Dean hadn’t seen eyes that gorgeous in his 18 years on the planet. He moved to get out, looking over the deep blue point. Then he went inside, finding Cas at the counter, waiting for him. Dean wondered what that meant exactly.

When Cas saw Dean walking up his belly was full of butterflies. “I take it you’re all done with my car?” He asked. When Dean nodded and moved to the register, Cas’ hair had fallen over his eyes again. He didn’t move it. His blue eyes met Dean’s green ones. Cas didn’t know what to say. He pulled out his wallet as Dean told him the total. Cas handed him some cash. He would have to hit up an ATM soon. Cas didn’t want to pay with his credit and debit cards everywhere. Cas handed him the change. “No, you keep it.” Cas told him, and he knew better than to say that Dean most likely needed it. 

Narrowing his gaze, Dean shook his head and pushed it back at Cas. “No. I know why you’re trying to give it to me. You keep it.” The change was at least 20 dollars and he should be taking it. But Dean was too proud for that. He cast his glance towards the kids, Belle was playing with Jo. Dean turned back to Cas. “I don’t need your charity to take care of my daughter. I have been taking care of her for two years. She’s mine and she goes without nothing.” Dean was trying to keep the cruel tone out of his voice. Dean wasn’t trying to be rude. He just didn’t want Cas’ money. “How old are you, anyway?” He finally asked.

That was the question Cas had been dreading. “Um, it doesn’t matter, really.” Cas said, and turned to go. That’s when little arms wrapped around his legs. Cas looked down at Belle, wondering why the little girl was hugging him. Sam came up behind her, saying he was sorry. Cas’ breath was coming in short gasps. Dean was a father. He shouldn’t be pursuing anything with Dean. Cas mumbled something that it was okay with him as Sam leaned down to pick her up. Cas’ eyes met those green ones, so like Dean’s. What Cas was going to do if someone found out he ran away wasn’t on his mind anymore. All he could think about was how much those eyes were like Dean’s. “I’m Castiel.” He said, and offered his hand to Sam, and then Belle, who was holding out her hands for Cas. He was surprised, kids didn’t really take to him like that. “I can’t hold you if your daddy doesn’t say it’s okay.” Cas told her. His heart was pounding when Dean said it was okay. His hands shaking a bit, he took Belle from her uncle’s arms and clutched her to his chest. Her tiny hands went around his neck. Cas hadn’t ever had a toddler before. She was beautiful. More beautiful than any baby he had ever seen. Cas was looking back at her with his eyes just as wide as her green ones were. “You are just like your daddy.” He said, his tone in awe. Cas knew that this little girl had him wrapped around her little finger already.

Dean was watching his daughter talk with animation to Cas, but out of the corner of his eye, he saw Scott and Ash spying on Cas and Belle. It because Cas was new in town, and that was a novelty. Dean cast them a warning glance as they came into the main room of the shop. Dean’s eyes met Ash’s, and the older man gave a nod towards Bobby and John’s office. It was an ‘I want to talk’ gesture. Dean took one more glance at Belle and Cas and then followed Ash. “What do you want, Ash?” Dean asked, folding his arms. He was getting worried this was about Cas. 

Sizing Dean up, Ash pulled out his vape pen. “You are going to tell me you didn’t notice that Cas is very hot?” He asked, as Dean rolled his eyes. “I not telling you to go for it. What I am telling you is, that kid out there… he could be good for you. You know that you haven’t been serious with anyone since Justine left. And I’m not saying that’s a bad thing. But Dean… you know that you feel attracted to him. You know that. You never let anyone hold Belle. And you know it. Dean… I’ve been worried about you. And you can’t use me for sex anymore. Because I’m not into you like that, and you aren’t with me. It’s time.”

This was surprising to Dean. That Ash was ending their friends with benefits situation. “You can do this, end things, it’s fine. We’ll be friends even without the fucking. But if you’re doing this to free me up for Castiel… it’s not going to happen. Do you hear me? Because I’m not going to lie and tell you that I’m in love with you. I’m not. But I don’t want ya’ll trying to fix me up because I was attracted to him. You know I don’t do that love at first sight thing. You… ya’ll should remember how fixing me up with Benny went.” Dean rolled his eyes. He was so angry that they had done that. He and Benny didn’t even speak to each other anymore. Dean missed Benny. “Is this that, or are you and Garth a thing again?”

Ash puffed on his vape pen again. “No, I’m not with Garth, God, Dean. You didn’t hear that he left town? They were closing in on his online… activities.” Ash wasn’t going to elaborate because one, it wasn’t his place to tell Dean what Garth had been up to. “So, he headed off somewhere about a week ago. You… I can’t believe that you didn’t hear about it.” It was all they could talk about at the Tastee Queen, Gatlin’s answer to Dairy Queen. It was too small for most franchises. He met Dean’s eye. “I can’t apologize enough for the whole Benny thing.” Ash didn’t add that he’d slept with Benny a lot and he talked about Dean. Dean and Benny weren’t a good match. “I just don’t think that we should bang.”

His eyes took in Ash, accepting the vape pen an puffing. He wouldn’t get high with Belle being there, but he could get a bit of a buzz. He went to hand it back. He wasn’t sure what Ash was up to and he wasn’t sure that he liked that. Ash was a very unpredictable person, and Dean thought it was a good thing, it could be hard to deal with though. “But I mean it, Ash. You and I are going to be fine. It’s not like it was more than just sex.” Dean had honestly never looked at Ash that way. And they couldn’t ever tell anyone, they’d been fooling around while Dean had been underage. And it wasn’t because he thought Ash was bad for Bele. Belle loved Ash, and that was one of the factors that led Dean to sleep with Ash in the first place. Because Belle was so taken with him. Dean brushed his hand through his getting longish hair. It fell over his eyes. Dean was still trying to assess Ash’s intentions. “I would like to believe you really just are ending this because it’s time. But I’m not sure that I do trust you.” Dean told him, and then he mumbled something about a Harley he had to work on, and left the room. Dean didn’t know what to think. He hadn’t felt those tight feelings of desire in his stomach in a long time. Cas had done that to him. It scared the hell out of him. What was going to happen?

One week later

Cas had stayed in town. He was more or less settled in. No one had come after him, which led him to think and believe that no one from his family was looking for him. Cas had fake IDs that said he was 18, just in case. He hadn’t enrolled in Gatlin’s high school. He just wasn’t sure that he should. He would be easier for someone to find. At the moment, he was going to get some ice cream at the Tastee Queen. The equivalent of the DQ Blizzard. He was walking, it wasn’t far from his hotel room. There was lots of talking and staring as he went. As he went anywhere, walking or driving. There hadn’t been anymore interactions with Dean. It had made Cas sad though. Although all the kids from the high school kept trying to be his friend. Dean’s bandmate, that Scott fellow, seemed to be trying the hardest. Cas couldn’t figure out why, he’d caught Scott making out with that Stiles kid. So he knew that it wasn’t in a romantic way. Cas had never had so much gossip going around about him in… well ever. Cas approached the ice cream joint and stood in line to wait. He caught a glimpse of that Jo girl who Sam seemed so fond of. She was ahead of him in line. Sam was actually with her. Cas wasn’t sure if he wanted to see them, he was having wet dreams about Dean just about every night. Not that he would tell Sam about it but it would be a lot awkward.

Sam paid for his and Jo’s Tastee Freezes (the blizzard equivalent) and moved to sit at one of the picnic tables. Then he spotted Castiel in line. No one knew what to think of him. Sam did know, however, that his brother was fully crushing on Cas. Sam wasn’t sure that they should get involved though. Dean wasn’t a serious relationship guy and Sam was guessing that Cas was. Sam cast his glance at Jo again. They were sort of boyfriend and girlfriend. San was just now 14 and Jo was 13. Sam knew that Jo’s mom liked him too. She was sort of Bobby’s girlfriend. Sam took a bite of his ice cream. “Hey, Jo. Do you… do you want to go to Homecoming with me?” Sam didn’t know why a great girl like Jo would want him, but he was really hoping that she would. Sam wasn’t sure if he loved her yet, but he did like her. She was the most badass girl in Gatlin. Maybe in all of South Carolina. Sam watched her face as she thought about it. Then she grinned and told him yes. He wiped hair out of his eyes and smiled at her. “Oh, great! Dad said he’d drive us, Dean is the one at the shop that night.” Sam also knew it was because Dean always worked on the dance nights. Sam wasn’t sure why and he didn’t want to bring it up with him, in case it upset him.

Once he’d said that, Jo looked around and her eyes lit on Castiel. He was just as mysterious as Ash was. Since no one knew Cas’ last name and he too was from Away. Jo ate some of her ice cream. Her mind was mostly on Decoration Day. Everyone went out to the cemetery and decorated their loved one’s graves. In your Sunday best, and there was always food. It was coming up. Jo’s father was gone, he’d been killed in a car accident, and it had been a huge scandal at the time, because the other driver had been a minor, drunk, and the mayor’s son. Jo hadn’t really known what to think at the time. She still didn’t, but she understood better now that she was older. And the boy was in a federal prison for life. Jo had only been seven at the time. Jo brushed blonde hair behind her ear. “Sam, are you worried about D Day?” She knew he would know what she meant. “Because… it’s the first time I’ve gone… or will go, I mean. I’m….. I was too little before, according to Mama.” Jo wasn’t sure what she was going to do when she saw his grave. She was thinking about it all the time, and it was going to happen next week. “What’s it like for you, when you see your mama’s grave?” This was said quietly. Jo wasn’t sure that she wanted to hear the answer honestly, but she knew Sam would be honest because that's what Sam did. Dean lied on occasion, but Sam didn’t. 

This was hard for Sam to answer. Because he couldn’t lie to Jo. His dad sometimes, but not Jo. Sam took a bite of his ice cream, which wasn’t even remotely melty. They tried to be as good as Dairy Queen. Sam swallowed and finally spoke. “It’s different for me than it is Dean or Dad. I didn’t know her like they did. So I don’t really know what I’m missing. I just go and stare at a tombstone, and I miss the idea of her. It’s Dean and Dad I go for. You might not have heard. There was… lots of people were saying that my mom was cheating on my dad. No one knows if it’s true though.”

That was something that Jo had heard. Gatlin was so small. “You don’t have to feel guilty about not feeling the same as Dean and John.” He insisted she call him that. J wasn’t sure if she really should but John was not a man to be disobeyed. “You can’t feel what they feel. I… I miss my dad. But… I don’t know what it’s going to feel like to see his grave. I was at the funeral but Mama never let me near the grave.” Jo ate some more ice cream. “I’m…. I’m wish that you’d gotten more time with your mama. And Sam… you know that I wouldn’t listen to gossip about her. You ask John the truth if you have to know.”

All of that was actually great advice. Sam put down his empty cup. “You have to go, Jobelle. You can’t not go. You might regret it. If you want, I’ll go with you and Miss Ellen. Dad’ll say it’s okay because you’ve never been to Decoration Day before.” Sam broke off as Dean’s friend Scott approached. He was 16, two years older than Sam. He went to the high school too. Sam was smart for his age, so he was in some of Scott’s classes. Sam knew something was up when he saw the look on Scott’s face. “What’s wrong?” Summer was almost over, and school would be starting back up. Lydia Martin’s blowout was the last of the summer. The classes Sam had been taking and Jo had been for extra credit. 

Scott didn’t know how to say this. It’s not something that he was used to. “Um, Dean got into a fight. He’s pretty beaten up.” Dean had used to get into fights, but not since Belle was born. “No one’s calling the cops… and Dean refuses to go to the hospital.” Scott hated to be the one to tell Sam. But he’d been there. Benny, Dean’s once hookup date, had come by. For some reason he’d been very angry at Dean and had just started hitting. Scott had tried to stop him. Dean had gotten in a couple of good hits, but Benny had taken him by surprise. “He’s pretty bad, Sam. I think that he needs stitches. You have to come.” Sam had skills with cleaning up wounds from hunting animals. 

Sharing a look with Jo, Sam did his best to sound calm. “Okay, I’m coming. Is he home or at the shop?” He asked his heart pounding out of his chest when Scott told him Dean was home at his two bedroom cottage. Their mother’s grandfather had left it to Dean when he’d died a year ago. Sam had been jealous at first, but he got why. Dean was raising a daughter, and Grampa Campbell had just been trying to help. Plus he’d left Sam his truck, so when Sam was old enough, he had a car. “Does Dad know?” He asked, his tone cautious. 

“No, but Bobby does.” Scott said. “He got Benny to leave, using his shotgun.” Scott may have grown up here, but he was still scared of guns. His eye fell on Castiel then, who was watching them talk. Scott hadn’t spoken to him really, other than a hi here or there. Scott didn’t know what to think. And Dean was totally and completely head over heels for Cas. They’d not even really hung out even. Scott’s eyes moved back to Sam. “It was Benny, Sam, and no one knows why. He just came out of nowhere and started whaling on Dean.” Sam still couldn’t wrap his mind around the fact that Benny had done that. 

Dean was sitting at his kitchen table, and his baby brother was stitching up his face. He knew why Benny had done this. Dean had told him that he wasn’t interested in dating him. Benny had seemed to take it okay, but after he’d sat on it for a spell, apparently it had bothered him. Dean winced as Sam stitched. Dean knew that John was going to hear about this, and that was bothering him. Although he knew that it wasn’t his fault. Jo and Scott had taken Belle with them to get pizza. Dean’s face was covered in cuts and bruises, and he was fairly certain his ribs were broken. At least one of them. Sam had also taped them up. Dean finally broke the silence. “I know why Benny did this.” He said. Sam met his eye. “When we went out, and hooked up… he wanted more and I didn’t. He seemed to take it okay at the time. Maybe he got angry. I just… I just don’t want this around Belle. I’m trying to be the best dad that I can. And…. this isn’t doing it.” Dean’s voice shook as he spoke. He didn’t know what he was going to do. He’d insisted on not pressing charges, even with Bobby telling him he was an idiot for doing so. He had been trying to keep it out of the papers. Belle hadn’t been at the shop, and he was so glad. “I know that this wasn’t my fault. But I still… I feel like somehow I did something wrong.”

Finishing up with the stitches, Sam shook his head. “You can’t beat yourself up like that, Dean. You didn’t ask Benny to come and do this to you.” Before he could say anything more, Scott and Jo had gotten back. And once Jo had gotten Belle into her playpen, they told him that Benny had gotten to Cas, too, and Cas was in the hospital. 

 

_**Author’s note: Yeah, I don’t blame anyone if they choose to read this if/when it’s finished. I know waiting sucks. This is mostly my friend Ash’s fault. And I am super stressed and not sleeping. Had to do something. I hope if you took a chance that you like it.** _


	2. Would I Lose

Chapter Two: Would I Lose

It’s not time for conversation no  
I don’t want to complicate this for you  
And I’ll leave those other boys alone  
If you’ll be the one that I come home to

All of my love, all of my love  
My time, my attention, my patience   
I’m giving it all  
All of the above, all of the above  
No this ain’t the way that   
I usually play this, oh no

Would I lose if I bet my heart on you  
Would I lose if I bet my heart on you  
I don’t wanna slow this down,   
Won’t you let me know now  
Would I lose, oh, if I bet my heart on you

Dean felt his heart pounding out of his chest. This wasn’t fair. They were at the hospital, and Cas was in ICU. Dean didn’t know how they could have been so wrong about how Benny was.

Only Scott had come with him, Jo and Sam were with Belle at his place. Dean could barely breathe, he was so scared. Why? Why had Benny taken it this far? Why did Cas have to be hurt? Every medical professional that walked by Dean offered to look at his injuries. Dean shook his head, and reached out, groping for Scott’s hand. Finally, Scott let him find it, and Dean held on tightly. He couldn’t wrap his mind around this. Tears fell down his cheeks. “Fucking Benny. I’ll kill him.” Dean’s tone was dark and evil, and Dean had to hate himself for that. “Why Cas? Why… why do I even….” Dean knew he was babbling and he couldn’t stop. Scott let him, and Dean’s chin began to tremble. Dean couldn’t believe this. He also had to admit that he did have feelings for Castiel. Strong ones. His free hand brushed over his trembling jaw. Dean hadn’t ever been this messed up about someone before. Not even Justine. “What…. What if he doesn’t make it? I know why he did it. He thinks… Benny is obsessed and thinks that he and I still have a shot at being together.” This was said half in shock, even if it wasn’t something that had come as a total surprise. 

It hurt to see Dean so upset. Even if Scott knew exactly why he was. Scott knew that for once in his life, Dean had fallen in love at first sight. It was adorable, even if this part wasn’t supposed to happen. Before Scott could reply to him, Ash came loping up in his beat up cowboy boots. Scott still was a bit unnerved by Ash sometimes. Ash hugged Dean tightly, although Dean never let go of Scott’s hand. Then all hell started to break out, Ash was saying that he hadn’t seen this coming, even with all the time he and Benny had been spending together. “Dean! No!” Scott cried, as Dean let his arm go back, going to hit Ash. 

“What the fuck, Ash?! Why are you fucking Benny of all people? Because I know what ‘spending time’ as you put it, means. You and him are banging. He wasn’t even into you! He’s just using you to get to me! And don’t tell me that it’s my ego talking. Because you know it’s not!” Dean was trying to break out of Scott’s grip. The shorter boy was very strong. Dean couldn’t stop feeling the rage going out of him. He bit his lip. “What if Cas dies? Did you even think of that?! Because clearly Benny is fucking psychotic and no one caught it!” Dean’s eyes were pouring tears, and his breath was coming in gasps. 

Reaching out, Ash brushed some of the boy’s tears off his cheek. Dean’s cheeks were full of stubble. “I’m sorry, sweetheart. I am. I know…. I should have told you, Benny still talks about you, constantly. I just… I didn’t want to scare you. And I wasn’t at all thinking this might happen. But Dean, he’ll pay for this. They’ve got him. But you have to admit, you’re this upset because you’re in love with Castiel. And that’s what we need to focus on right now. Benny is going to pay. You can focus on being here for Cas.” He didn’t tell Dean Cas’ parents had been called. 

The gall of Ash was getting to Dean. He gripped Scott’s hand tightly. He knew that he was having a panic attack. He tried to breathe, and Scott helped him sit down. Even with how pissed he was with Ash, Dean buried his face in Ash’s shoulder, and the older man’s arm slid around Dean’s shoulders. Dean let Scott hold his hand, and squeezed tighter still. A whimpering breath left him, and he felt his heart pounding out of his chest. Sobs shook his body, and Dean managed to speak. “Ash, I can’t…. Cas is… I shouldn’t feel this way yet. We barely know each other.” His head stayed where it was. 

“Dean, calm down. You have to be calm for Cas!” Scott said, and met Ash’s eye. He moved to stroke Dean’s back, and squeezed Dean’s hand. His thumb stroked the back of Dean’s hand. “You have got to try. And Cas could still pull through. Don’t start preparing for something that hasn’t even happened yet.” He wasn’t someone who hated, but he was hating Benny right now. He had gone after Cas based on rumors of how Dean might feel. Dean and Cas hadn’t started a relationship yet. And Scott felt like it was something that was inevitable. He had to believe that Cas was going to make it through this. He was a glass half full guy. 

The crying continued, but Ash noticed that Dean had started to calm down. Ash’s voice was soft as he spoke. “You have to try and put yourself together, at least a bit, darlin’. Scott’s right. Cas is hanging in there, don’t think the worst just yet.” Ash didn’t know if he should keep the fact that Cas’ parents had been called from Dean. It’s not like they were coming. But he didn’t want Dean to get even more angry with him. “One more thing I gotta tell ya. Ellen, she told me that they called Cas’ family. They aren’t comin’, but you should tell him when you see him, that his family knows where he is. They could send someone.”

That wasn’t what he wanted to hear. Dean lifted his head. Before he could touch on that horrible news, Ellen, who was a nurse, came over to tell them that Cas was awake. Dean’s green eyes widened, and he stood on wobbly legs. He heard himself tel his friends that he would go by himself, and followed Ellen, his legs still shaking. When they got to Cas’ room, and he saw how broken Cas was, Dean’s eyes filled with tears again. Ellen moved to go, so they could talk. Dean pulled a chair up to Cas’ bed, and he reached out tentatively, and took Cas’ hand in his. The other boy’s eyes were so blue, and they filled with tears as Dean took his hand. He stroked the back of Cas’ hand, and his chin trembled as he worked up the courage to speak. “Cas, I’m… I’m so so sorry. My… my ex did this. I know… I know it’s not exactly my fault, but he was trying to take out… the competition. In his eyes, that’s you.” Dean didn’t know how to make this right. “I… I don’t blame you if you don’t want to be my… friend anymore.” His voice was wobbly, and Cas squeezed his hand. With feeling Cas’ fingers squeezing his, Dean’s breath caught. “I’m sorry you got caught up in this… because Benny thinks….”

“That you’re in love with me.” Cas finished for him. Cas was going to say more, when Dean leaned out, and kissed him, deeply. Cas was too taken aback to do more than kiss back. Cas only pulled back to breathe. “Um, wow.” Was all he could manage to say. Cas’ blue eyes settled on Dean’s emerald green ones. There was so much to be found in those eyes. Cas wasn’t sure what to say to him, but he could see the longing, the fear, the love. Dean loved him, alright. “Okay. Dean Henry, you just kissed me. You… you’re in love with me.” This was going to sound harsh. Cas was sure that it was, and he was sure his parents had been called. They could decide to send someone. He felt the same way Dean did, definitely. But now might be the wrong time to start something. Cas was also of the mind that the town would be alight with gossip. Taking as deep a breath as he could with broken rib cage bones, he spoke again. “When I saw you, getting out of that car, with Belle. That baby girl is a wonderful angel. But when I laid my eyes on you, I just.. I fell for you. You are… I want to be able to get to know you better. You… but right now might not be the best time. I’m not just in danger from Benny. My family, the stuck up snobs…. They were called. They may have to send someone to get me.” He didn’t add the kill him part.

All of what Cas was saying was good until Dean heard the his parents might get him thing. His grip on Cas’ hand tightened, and he leaned out to kiss him. Deeply, and he cradled the back of Cas’ head. His fingers played with the hair at the nape of his neck, earning a soft groan from the other boy. He pulled back to speak. “Hell no, Cas. I will not let them take you anywhere. You shouldn’t have to live with anyone who doesn’t accept you. You want to stay here. I won’t let anyone take you away from me.” Dean brushed the tears off his face. “You can tell me all of it when you’re ready. But I know that you don’t want to live with them, or you wouldn’t have left.” Dean was so so very grateful for John and Bobby. Before Dean could say anything else to convince Cas, the sheriff came in. Jodi Mills, they’d known her forever. Dean knew Cas would love her. “I’m guessing that you’re here to ask about the attack. I’ll go, see if maybe I can get my hands on some pies.” Dean gave Cas’ hand a good squeeze and then leaned down to kiss Cas softly on the lips. “We’ll talk later, I promise. Love you.” Dean whispered against his lips. 

Repeating the sentiments, Cas watched Dean leave the room. Why was Dean so sure he could protect Cas like that? Then he turned his gaze to Jodi. “Hello, Sheriff Mills.” He said, blinking at the brightness of the lights, evening was starting to begin. Cas looked rough, he had cuts and bruises all over his face, cracked ribs, a broken leg, and a concussion. He wiped his face with his hand carefully. “I know what you’re going to start with. Benny attacked because of Dean. He thinks that…” Cas broke off. Then he took up again. “Benny is jealous that Dean and I are in love, and Dean turned him down. So he’s trying to get rid of me, like that would fix things with Dean.” Cas tried to keep the anger out of his voice. “He clearly needs some professional help. All I was doing was heading back home from Tastee Freeze. I had walked, because it’s not far from my place. He came out of nowhere, started beating the shit out of me. For about twenty minutes, and then someone from school found me. I passed out, and I don’t remember anything else till a couple of hours ago.” It hadn’t been hard to get through. “I don’t know anything else. But it was definitely Benny.” He reached for his water and carefully took a long gulp. 

From the witnesses, it jibed with what they said. Jodi finished with the scribbling in her notebook. “I’m sorry that he hurt you. Although if you’re with Dean, you are going to be safe. Dean won’t let anything happen to you. And by the way, I know that you’re worried about your family. They were told, but they don’t want anything more to do with you. They told me to make sure that you take them off your emergency contacts list.” Jodi hated to see this happening to someone as sweet and caring as Cas seemed to be. 

That was the best news he’d heard all day. Outside of Dean loving him. It just was… more than he could have asked for. “I’m so glad to hear that. I don’t want them to be in my life.” His cheeks were still flushed from what Dean had said. He caught Jodi looking at him with a knowing glance on her face. “What?” Cas asked, and wasn’t able to keep the nervous laughter from coming. “I’ll be fine. You have Benny in custody, and Dean….” He was way too embarrassed to say what Dean had said out loud. “Stop it, Jode.” Cas admonished, causing them both to laugh. He couldn’t believe it, freedom.

A couple of days later, Cas was settled in at Dean’s place. He was in the same bedroom with Dean, rather than him riding the couch. Dean had insisted, Cas was recovering. Cas was all set up in the bedroom, had books, food, anything he could need in easy reach. Someone had been bringing over his school assignments, with his parents fine with him being gone, Cas decided finishing high school was the best option. The tv was on, but he was reading S herlock Holmes: Volume 1. Dean was going to be home soon, with Belle. She’d spent the day with Ash, who had been off that day. As he was thinking that, the front door opened, and Belle ran straight for Cas. Dean reminded her not to jump on him, and she moved to hug Cas. He hugged her back. “Hey, sweetie.” Cas said, the little girl was precious. He leaned up to kiss Dean, who had come over to say hello as well. Cas looked into those gorgeous green eyes. “How was work?” He asked. Belle had been with Ash all day, Cas couldn’t chase after her. He was so happy. Cas wondered if Dean was the one. The one he was supposed to be with. He knew how insane that was, to think that. But he couldn’t help it. Dean was just so amazing. 

Shrugging, Dean set down the pizzas he was carrying. “It was okay. I wrote some song lyrics, we were pretty slow.” He kissed Cas again. “Let me go get the plates, drinks, and your pain meds. You want anything else?” He asked, and Cas shook his head no. “You get chocolate milk, Belle, you were good for Uncle Ash.” She grinned at him, and he went to the tiny kitchen. He moved to get things, and his phone rang. Dean moved to answer as he got Cas’ pills. “Dean.” He said into the phone.

Stiles Stilinski was on the other end. “Dean. I need some advice. Can I ask you something?” Stiles let out a deep breath as Dean said yes. Letting out another deep breath, Stiles said, “So… Scott and I, we’re kind of dating now. And, I think.. It’s… we are going to have sex. And I’m so nervous. What… should I be a bottom or a top? I want to be the bottom, I want to feel Scott… you know.” Stiles was blushing like crazy and his voice was wobbly from his nervousness. Stiles really wanted to do this. More than anything else in his entire life. He loved Scott so much. 

Chuckling, Dean said, “Okay. Slow down. It doesn’t matter if you top or bottom. Only in that if you bottom, it will hurt. Especially if you haven’t practiced by pegging yourself.” Dean had done that on occasion. “You and Scott need to talk about it. Most guys are one or the other, but there’s nothing that says you can’t do both. But Stiles, you and Scott love each other. You do. The sex is going to be good because of that. Don’t worry so much. Read some erotica, if you don’t really know what to expect. I know this is your first time.”

Sighing, Stiles did feel a bit better. “I just, I saved myself for him. Scott… he did too, actually. I’m just… we’ll only have had sex with each other. I love that. Because I really think that Scott’s the one. I’ve been in love with him for so long I don’t even remember not being in love with him.” Stiles really loved Scott so much. He was sure that Scott felt the same. His tone relaxed, he really was less nervous. Stiles didn’t know what he’d do without Scott. “And I love watching him perform. You guys are awesome.” Stiles was probably the only one in school who hadn’t had a crush on Dean. 

“I’m glad that I could help. I’ve got to go now though, dinner. You and Scott will have great sex.” He said bye and hung up. Gathering everything, he headed back out to the living room. Belle was telling Cas about what she’d been playing outside with Ash. Dean handed her the chocolate milk, and then opened the first pizza box. He’d gotten meat lovers, if he was going to die from fatty foods, Dean wanted it to be bacon. He’d win that way. Dean looked at his boyfriend. “Wait till I tell you. Stiles called.”

That was intriguing. Cas accepted the can of Coke Dean gave him. Dean had one, too, he wouldn’t drink alcohol until Belle was in bed. Not even one. Cas loved that he was such a great dad. He bit into a slice of pizza. Belle had My Little Pony on, and wasn’t paying attention. Or it seemed that way, that is. Cas looked at Dean. “I’m very curious. It’s gotta be interesting if Stiles is involved.” Cas liked the other boy, but he was a weird guy. Cas was curious about his dad as well, Noah Stilinski was on the police force. Used to be sheriff before Jodi. 

“Oh, babe, you don’t know the half of it.” He said, a grin on his face. Devouring his slice, he grabbed another slice. Belle hummed along to the music of the show, and Dean gave her another piece. She loved pizza too. Dean took another bite. “So, I want to get to know each other. Like, my mom died when I was a kid. And everyone thinks she was cheating on my dad. They don’t talk in front of us, but they think it. Sam was just a baby. He doesn’t even remember her. He goes with us on Decoration Day, but it’s for Dad and I more than it is anything else.” He couldn’t help the tears in his eyes. “Dad and Jodi Mills are sleeping together, and they think no one knows. It’s actually kind of funny, Dad has the worst excuses. And I read, I actually like it. No one ever thinks I like it but I do.” He took a break to get a drink of Coke. He loved telling Cas things. He wasn’t usually this talkative. “My favorite book is The Stand, I love it.” Dean smiled as Cas’ eyes lit up. “Yeah, you like that one, too?” His boyfriend nodded. Dean grinned more. “That’s awesome. I love that you like it too.” Dean wanted to ask Cas about his family, but he didn’t want to upset him. Iit might be a sore subject. 

“I can’t see your dad and Jodi as a couple.” Cas giggled. He looked back at Dean, who had one expectant look on his face. “Guess it’s my turn. Okay, I came out to my parents a couple of months ago, and they told me I wasn’t going to be gay. They wanted me to go to a camp to turn me straight. I refused, and left.” Cas didn’t really want to talk about this, but he knew that it was prudent if they were going to be boyfriends. Cas got another slice of pizza. “That’s how I ended up here. And I’m glad.” Cas was just in awe that this beautiful, handsome boy wanted to be with him. He winced a bit as he reached for his pills. Dean admonished him lightly for not asking for help. “I’m sorry, you know that I like to do for myself.” Cas said. He took them, they worked better on a full stomach, and he was halfway there. He was quiet as Belle held out her paper plate for another slice. She looked so much like Dean it was hilarious. Only in that he’d never be able to deny she was his. Cas stuck his tongue out at her, and she giggled. Cas couldn’t believe that her mother had left. It was so crazy. 

Once Belle was back to the tv, Dean said, “You are fine just the way you are. And I’ll share my family with you. They’re the best guy could ask for. My dad can be a bit strict, but it’s okay. Sam and I know it’s because he can’t beat to lose us. So I get it. Especially now that I’ve got Belle. I know what it’s like to be afraid you might lose your kid. Dad can be a bit grouchy too but he’s great.” Dean opened the second pizza box. He could really eat when he wanted to. “Bobby helped Dad raise us, and we had Ellen to ask things that a mom would know.”

A couple of tears slid down Cas’ cheek. “You are amazing, Dean. I don’t know what I would do without you. You’re my first boyfriend. I can’t believe that you love me. That you want to be with me. I am nothing special. I’m nerdy, I am always reading.” He loved that Dean liked to read, too. Cas loved to talk about books. Cas ate the rest of his slice. Normally. He’d be afraid of the fact that Dean had a daughter. Cas knew that he might not be ready for that. Being a parent, even just a step parent. But he wasn’t at all scared. He wondered if Justine would ever come back. It didn’t seem very likely though.

“Hey, no. Don’t disparage yourself like that. You’re amazing. I can’t believe that you think you aren’t.” Dean honestly just didn’t get how Cas could feel that way. He leaned out and brushed hair out of Cas’ eyes, the left one was black. “You are the best thing to happen to me since I saw my daughter being born. I don’t know what’s going to happen with us, but I want the chance to see. I won’t let anyone hurt you or take you away. There’ll be gossip, but they still talk about me knocking up Belle’s mom. They never let things go.”

That was the opening, to ask about if Justine regretted leaving her daughter. Looking at Dean, the older boy gave him a huge grin and ate more pizza. Cas decided to ask. The least that could happen was Dean getting upset or refusing to talk. They could deal if they had to. “Dean. Do you ever think…. That Justine might come back and try to be in Belle’s life?” Cas knew it, if it had been him and his own child. It could turn out very badly. They almost never gave the fathers custody over the mother. Although she had left her own daughter.

It was something Dean had been totes expecting Cas to ask. He’d thought a lot of things during the time that she’d been gone. “In the first few months after she left, I thought maybe she’d regret it and come back eventually. But the longer she was gone, the more I had to face the fact that she wasn’t coming back. Belle is too little to even remember her. I… I know what it’s like to lose your mom.” His eyes filled with tears, and his chin was trembling. He hadn’t thought about this since he’d met Castiel. He paused, trying to get his feelings under control. “She, she was the love of my life. And we had our beautiful baby, and she was with us for a few months, and then she took off. It hurt like a sumbitch. I just… me, I can get if someone leaves me. But Belle? She was only six months old. Who… how could she do that to her daughter. And when Belle does finally ask me why she doesn’t have a mom, what am I supposed to say? I can’t tell her that her mother didn’t want to raise her.” By now, Dean was just crying. Cas reached out to take his hand, and he held it tightly. Dean closed his eyes, he could remember standing out in the rain at his dad’s, watching Justine get in the car and leave. His heart had completely broken, shattered in a million shards.

That had to have been awful. Cas awkwardly moved to put an arm carefully around Dean’s shoulders. He kissed Dean’s cheek, and then his jaw. “You tell her that she’s got two daddies, and that’s much better than having a mommy and a daddy. When she’s older you can tell her the truth.” Cas was a little nervous that Dean might be upset about the two daddies thing but he couldn’t help it. It was just something he felt in his heart. Cas tilted Dean’s chin so he was looking Cas in the eye. “I gotta admit, you being a dad is just so hot. But it also scares me. I don’t even know for sure how to take care of me, let alone a baby girl. But… we love each other, Dean, no matter how crazy the idea is. I just, I look at you, and I see this strong, beautiful, talented, funny, caring guy and I just don’t know why you want me. I’m just me. You are one of the best guys that I’ve ever met. You are an amazing Southern gentleman. The guys where I come from don’t know how to treat people like you Southern boys.” This was true, and he hoped that Dean would believe him. Cas couldn’t imagine being good enough for Dean. He knew how lucky he was that Dean had chosen him.

Hearing the two dads thing kind of freaked him out, but more because he liked Cas that much that he was okay with Cas saying it. Dean wasn’t sure what to say about the other part, the compliments. He didn’t know if he really was all of the things that Cas said he was, but he had loved hearing all of it. Before he could reply, Belle poked him to tell him it was time for her bath so she could get to bed. He pressed a kiss to Cas’ cheek. “Okay, Belle, you go to the bathroom and turn on the water. Then I’ll be up after I put away the leftover pizza.” Which actually wasn’t that much. 

Cas watched, Belle blew him a kiss and ran for the stairs. He wished he could help. Cas also wished that Benny hadn’t done this to him, based on only a rumor. Even though it turned out to be true. Cas accepted another kiss and a soda from Dean on his way upstairs. Cas was truly curious if they’d get to why Stiles had called. He was sure it was about sex. He’d happened to walk into a classroom before this happened, and the other two had been making out. He hadn’t been shocked, only about the doing it at school part. That was kind of stupid, you could get caught. Although the idea of doing it with Dean just wouldn’t leave his brain. 

That Friday night, it was the back to school dance. Scott and Stiles were on their way in Stiles’ Jeep. Scott didn’t know what to say to Stiles. They knew what was going to happen after the dance. They both were nervous, that was a given. Scott ran his palms along his slacks, they were a bit sweaty. He finally reached out and gave Stiles’ thigh a squeeze. They had come to a stop in a parking space at the school. Scott unbuckled and moved over to sit on Stiles’ lap. He watched his boyfriend’s eyes widen. Scott settled his hands on Stiles’ hips, and then kissed him deeply, sucking on Stiles’ tongue. A soft groan emitted from Stiles, and Scott took that as a yes. He moved to Stiles’ button on his slacks and worked Stiles out of them. His hand took Stiles’ cock and began to stroke, as Stiles’ hands went to free Scott’s cock out of its own prison. Neither of them seemed to mind that this was happening here and now. Scott moved, lifting Stiles enough to pull his pants and underwear out of the way, and wet two of his fingers, sliding them in Stiles’ entrance. 

His breath caught as Scott’s fingers went inside him. Stiles’ grip on his boyfriend’s hips grew tighter, causing Scott to moan. Then Stiles’ mouth covered Scott’s, and kissed him deeply. He sucked on Scott’s tongue, and then Scott replaced his fingers with his long hard cock. Stiles cried out, but he arched his back, taking more of Scott inside him. His fingers reached out and pulled out a condom and put it over his own cock, so that cum wasn’t going to ruin their clothes. Stiles gasped as Scott’s hips moved faster, and they were both breathing very shallowly. 

 

“Fuck, bae!” Scott gasped, Stiles was so tight. Maybe he’d never pegged himself before. Scott had. He let out another groan. “I’m going to come, bae, I wish I could last longer.” He gasped. Scott kissed him once more, and he was coming, his hands gripping Stiles’ hips tightly. Stiles was coming then, too, his hands wrapped tightly around Scott’s waist. They kissed once more, and then Scott moved to take off the condom on Stiles’ cock, tying it off so they could throw it away. Scott moved to make sure there wasn’t any cum on Stiles or the driver seat, and then got himself put back together, and got out so Stiles could do the same. 

Climbing out of Roscoe, Stiles finished tucking in his shirt. He was breathless. It had been just like Dean said it would. It had been making love, not sex. Stiles’ hand reached out and took Scott’s. He squeezed his fingers tightly, and Scott’s thumb ran along the back of Stiles’ hand. They shared a look, and then kissed, soft and sweetly. Then Stiles whispered against his boyfriend’s lips. “Let’s go inside, babe.” He met Scott’s brown eyes. It was like looking at melted chocolate. Stiles loved looking into them. And he knew he’d never have to look away. 

 

_**Author’s note: Been watching both Teen Wolf and SPN lately. That’s where this update came from. I might be posting another SPN/Teen Wolf crossover, rather, the first chapter, soon. I’ve had a TW rewrite in which Sciles is endgame planned for a long while. That fic is going to serve that purpose. It will also be canon for the most part as far as SPN goes. They both will be, but as with glee, I’ll be throwing out what I don’t like. It’s not as much as it is with glee, but there are some things. People haven’t been reading my author’s notes, which I can’t control, but don’t ask questions if you don’t. I always explain and inform with an AN. That’s what they’re here for. If you can’t take the time to read it then you can figure things out yourself. Fanfic is free and wouldn’t be here without the ones who write it. More people need to be reminded of that. Hope ya’ll liked!** _


	3. I'm Giving It All

Chapter Three: I’m Giving It All 

Two weeks later, Dean and Ash were working on a Hatchback, when a tallish girl with long blonde hair came up. Dean turned and saw her. Her eyes were blue, just like Cas’. “Can I help you?” Dean looked at her, she was definitely dressed in clothes that dripped money. She definitely wasn’t from Gatlin. “I’m Dean, we’re kind of backed up today, so if you’ve got plans I’d leave your car here.” He wasn’t at all surprised when she said she was Gabrielle Novak, Cas’ little sister. “So where the fuck were you when he was dying?!” Dean exploded, and Ash touched his shoulder.

Gabrielle looked at him, she guessed he was just a bit older than Cas was. “I’m sorry. I’m 16, it’s not like I could just come.” She said. Gabrielle wasn’t sure she liked guys, but if she did, Dean would be a good lay. “I had to get away. But I’m here. I assume you’re the one who’s dating my brother?” She asked, and Dean nodded slightly. “Look. I know Cassie thinks that I want nothing to do with him. But that isn’t true. I don’t care if he’s gay. Whatever makes him happy is fine with me. I… I kind of ran away from home, too. But I got emancipated first.” Usually that took time, but Gabrielle knew the right people to get things moving quickly. She smiled at Dean’s surprise. 

“Ash, give us a minute, would you? Go ask Dad if he’s checked in with Cas today.” Dean said, and Ash gave him a sly smile and went off to do as asked. Dean wiped his hands on his coveralls. “I’d shake your hand, but no sense in getting your hand dirty, darlin’.” Dean said. He set his eyes on her. “You get a place here yet? The hotel isn’t bad, although nothing like you’re used to.” Dean wasn’t sure what to make of her. She nodded in response to his question. “Cas is staying with me, especially while he heals up. My ex hurt him pretty badly.” Dean gave her the full story, managing to keep his calm. “The pat that was fucked up is we weren’t even dating yet.” Dean was still very angry at Benny for what he’d done. He had been trying to keep himself from going to see Benny in jail. He’d just angrily explode all over him. Dean couldn’t believe that Benny had been that psychotic and that into him. “I’ve been taking care of Cas, and he’s enrolled in school. We weren’t dating before but we have been since he woke up. I love him, and he loves me. If you’re going to try and scare me, I don’t plan to hurt him. You can save the hurt my big brother speech.” He wasn’t going to ask about Michael, the other brother. Michael obviously didn’t care about Cas. 

Watching him, Gabrielle gave him a smile. “I’m not here to threaten you. Cassie obviously loves you, he chose to stay with you here. I’m here because he sent me and our brother Michael an email letting us know where he was living and why. He asked us not to tell our parents but they already know and don’t care. But I don’t care about them, so I wasn’t going to fill them in. I just want my brother back. I don’t know if I’m straight either.” Michael had no plans to have either of them in his life. “We need each other, our brother will not be including us in his life. But he’s a total douche anyway so it’s no big loss. You’ll dislike him too.”

Before Dean could reply, Ash was back. He told Dean some horrible news, Benny had escaped jail and now all the cops in the county were looking for him. “Cover for me, I have to check on Cas!” Dean told him, and raced for his car. Belle was with her babysitter, Dean’s friend Charlie, who was a total lesbian. Dean hollered a bye to Gabrielle on his way, he knew Ash would fill her in on what was going on. He was just glad that his place wasn’t far from work. He sped the whole five miles and hurried inside. Cas was still healing up but he had a wheelchair now and could get around the downstairs. But the only rooms upstairs were Belle’s room and her bathroom. Dean found Cas peacefully sleeping on the couch. 

Cas woke from his nap to his boyfriend hugging him tightly and kissing him. “Dean, not that I’m complaining, but what’s this for?” He asked, and he froze as Dean told him Benny was loose. Cas shivered and buried his head in Dean’s neck. “I can’t….” Cas hadn’t told Dean everything that Benny had done to him. But he hadn’t told the cops, either. Cas had been afraid that no one would believe him. “Dean…. He didn’t just beat me up.” He said, and now Dean froze. “He…. after he’d beaten me, he raped me.” Cas was glad that it hadn’t been his first time. “He said it was the only way I’d get you.”

Dean listened as Cas gave him all the details, and his blood boiled. “Cas, baby, you should have told me. I get why you didn’t tell the cops. Jodi though, she’d’ve believed you. But you should have told me. It’s a good thing that it wasn’t your first time.” Dean knew that Cas had to be dealing with a lot because of this. He rubbed Cas’ back. “I won’t let anyone else hurt you like that ever again.” Dean couldn’t believe that Benny had done this. He supposed that it shouldn’t be, since they knew now that e was psychotic. He moved to kiss Cas, softly and soundly. “I’m so so sorry that he did that to you.”

Letting Dean tug him close, Cas wondered why he’d not told Dean at least. “I should have told you. Right now I can’t remember why I didn’t. But I told you now. I just… I don’t….” Cas wasn’t sure that he could put what he felt into words. He buried his head in Dean’s neck and took a deep breath. He loved how Dean smelled. “I couldn’t…. I don’t know what or how to say…. How I feel.” Cas knew that sounded wrong. “He… it was over so fast but felt like it lasted forever. He told me… he said it was the only way I’d ever get to sleep with you.” This was said with a shaking breath. They didn’t get to have sex yet, Cas was still in his cast. They had six weeks to go. They had however, done oral. Dean had given Cas a bj and Cas had pegged him while he’d been doing it. It had actually been totally amazing. He kept his face in Dean’s neck as he spoke. “I’m glad it wasn’t my first time, yeah. I… I’ve been on some chat blogs and forums to try and deal with it. It hasn’t been easy. But Dean, I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you. Maybe it was a subconscious thing, like I felt it was my fault or something. But I should have told you.” His blue eyes had filled with tears, and his boyfriend tilted his face so they could look into each other’s eyes. Cas looked into those beautiful green eyes. He hoped that he’d be able to look into them for the rest of his life. 

Looking into Cas’ eyes, Dean brushed tears off Cas’ cheeks and brushed hair off his forehead. “I’m not mad that you didn’t. I get it. You can tell me things like that, you know. You can tell me anything. I will help you in any way you need. If you…. I’m glad what we did before didn’t trigger you.” Dean almost wasn’t sure if that was the right word to use. When Cas gave him a nod, Dean let out a breath. “And we can go as slowly as you want, once you get that cast off.” Pulling out his phone, he texted Ash that he wasn’t going to leave Cas alone, and he was sorry for it. 

A couple of days later, and Benny was still missing. But he’d left Gatlin, so they were all breathing a little easier. Cas was home with Belle, they were waiting for Dean to get home with food, and Scott and Stiles were coming over. It was board game night. Cas was reading on the couch while Belle watched tv and played with Barbies. They’d had an uneventful but worrisome couple of days. Jo and Sam had gotten into some trouble looking for Benny themselves, and they were grounded. So that’s why they weren’t coming tonight. Cas was kind of touched they’d wanted to find Benny though, so he wouldn’t hurt anyone else. 

This is when Dean got home, calling out to them that he was home. He had an armload of grocery bags full of food. He moved to the kitchen, and started unpacking. Belle came in, chattering away about what she and Cas had done that day. Dean listened and made noises at the right times. Scott and Stiles were five minutes away, so he got some pizza rolls, taquitos, and chicken nuggets in the huge oven. Cas came wheeling into the kitchen, and Dean leaned down to kiss him and hug him. “Hey, babe.” Dean said, and ran his fingers through Cas’ hair, loving how soft and silky it was. “Scott and Stiles will be here in a few minutes.”

Leaving to tug Dean back down, Cas gave him a deep kiss. “I missed you today.” Gabrielle had also gotten a hold of him, but Cas wasn’t sure if he wanted to discuss that with Dean. Only because Cas wasn’t sure how he felt about it yet. Cas was still kind of mad at her for siding with their parents even briefly. He got why she’d done it, but the sting of it was still strong. He remembered what it had felt like to stand there and see the looks on all of their faces when he’d told them that he was gay. Cas remembered the look on Gabby’s face most of all. It had been the most horrified. She was such a huge hypocrite. She’d told him that she was into girls herself. That was the most hurtful part. 

“Missed you too.” Dean said, and looked at him. There was something Cas was holding back. Should he pry? Or wait for Cas to fill him in was the question. Dean knew that if it was him he wouldn’t want to be pressured. But Dean also knew that he was stubborn and went about things wrong. “So what aren’t you telling me?” Dean asked, as Cas gave him a shy how did you know look. Then he launched into the story, how he was angry at Gabrielle and unsure about letting her in his life. “Cas, I get you’re pissed, babe. She could have handled things better. But she’s your sister.”

Cas knew why Dean was giving him that viewpoint. He’d lost his family to death. And his accepted him for who he was. He didn’t get what it felt like to have your family disown you and your hypocrite sister going along when she knew what she was and still shut Cas out. He brushed his hand through his hair as Dean sat on his lap. The best thing about the chair, was Dean could sit on his lap. “I know why you said that. You haven’t been in my shoes. Family is everything to you. For some of us, it’s not like that. I can’t just shake off the anger I’m feeling at Gabrielle. She was…. She went along with them in their hatred of me. Silently.” 

His boyfriend was right. None of that Dean got from experience. He ran his finger along Cas’ jaw. “No one is going to tell you want to do. You might end up losing out on having her around, and you might regret it. Otherwise, it’s up to you how to handle things.” The door opened, bringing Scott and Stiles with more food and drinks. With Dean Winchester in attendance, food was always a good bet that you could never have too much. Plus, no one in Gatlin locked their doors because it wasn’t usually a crime town. It was essentially Stars Hollow. 

Scott grinned when he saw them, but Belle ran up to them and he leaned down to scoop her up. “Hey, Belle.” Scott said, curls falling over his eyes. Belle reached up to touch them, she loved his hair. Dean leaned to pick up the bags that Scott had put down when he had lifted Belle. “Yes, I brought pie. Two of them.” Scott told Dean, and Dean and Stiles went into the kitchen to start getting plates together. John was coming by in a bit to pick up Belle, he was going to keep her overnight. “You feeling okay, Cas?” Scott asked, leaning down to give Cas a kiss on the cheek. Scott thought this was going to be so much fun. They all liked hanging together, and it was a couples thing. It was going to be great. 

As Cas was replying, telling him he was okay, Dean and Stiles brought in some of the food and drinks, and Belle squealed with delight as she saw her grandfather. Cas said hello to John a bit shyly, and nodded to the bookbag by the door with Belle’s overnight things. It was a My Little Pony bag, of course. “You be good for Grandpa.” Cas told her, as Dean came over to say goodbye to both of them. Then he moved to push Cas to the coffee table, Stiles was getting Clue ready. Cas let Dean set him up on the couch, and he accepted a plate of food and a soda with rum splashed in. This, times like this, it made him feel so great. Like he was loved for who he was, and he knew it was true. He agreed to be Colonel Mustard, and he ate a pizza roll and watched as they set things up. Cas was glad they were doing this, and he had to admit, he felt safer with Benny being gone. Dean was just a bit paranoid that Benny would circle back to Gatlin, but he didn’t think that he would. Everyone in the surrounding three counties was looking for him. He may be nuts, but he wasn’t stupid. He’d use his time to get far, far away. Cas sipped his drink, with his meds, this bit of rum was all he’d get to have tonight. 

A couple of hours later, everyone but Cas was drunk and giggly. They were playing Scrabble, a lot of dirty words were being used. This is when the front door opened and Ash came in, with candy and more liquor. Dean grinned when he saw him. “Hey, you made it!” He said, his words slurring. He took the candy from him and Ash just laughed, putting some of the liquor in the fridge and then filling a huge glass with rum and Coke, going back into the living room. Ash had his long hair pulled back into a ponytail. Ash settled next to Cas on the couch. “How you feelin’, hon?” Ash asked, reaching for a candy bar. 

Cas accepted some candy and reached for his Sprite. “A lot better. The pain isn’t so bad. But I did just have my meds.” Even wasted off his ass, Dean was taking care of him. Cas eyed him. He was glad that Ash and Dean had been able to patch things up. The fight at the hospital had seemed to be resolved quickly, but the past few weeks had been a little strained. “You are lucky, you can get ploughed too. I have to sit here and watch them be incredibly silly drunks.” He said, and his eyes widened when Ash lifted a third bag he’d brought with him. Cas knew it was his pot bag. “I don’t think Dean could object to my getting high.” He said, a grin widening on his face. 

Dean was setting up the next game, and Scott and Stiles were kissing pretty heavily on the floor by the coffee table. Dean caught sight of what Ash was doing. “You’re the best, man.” He said, and they high fived. “Hey, no making out.” He said, mostly in a mocking tone as he tossed empty soda cans at them. It wasn’t very hard, but they tossed them back. Dean wasn’t able to keep the huge grin off his face. After all the drama they’d had lately it was good for them to cut loose. That’s when music from the band’s album started to play. Dean grinned. “Dudes, that was such a good idea! Cas loves our stuff!” He said, unable to keep from dancing along to a cover of Uptown Funk. This caused his boyfriend to watch eagerly as he took hits of the vape. As Dean was dancing along, he sang along. Cas hadn’t gotten to really hear him sing just yet. Dean only wished he could go grab his guitar, but he was too wasted. He’d possibly mess up when tuning. He smoked when the vape was passed to him, and noticed that Scott had gotten up to dance and sing for Stiles too, so they moved to combine the performance. They were technically a rock band, so they’d given it a classic rock feel. Dean actually liked the original song though. He ended up in Cas’ lap, both of them breathless. 

“You’re an amazing singer, Dean.” Cas said, right before Dean was kissing him deeply and breathlessly. Cas was quite taken aback, but he didn’t stop him. He enjoyed kissing Dean. When they broke to breathe, Dean said they needed more snacks, so he and Stiles went to the kitchen to get ice cream and more pizza rolls. Cas looked at Ash. Cas felt a rush of affection for the older man. “Ash, I want you to know, I don’t hold you responsible for what Benny did to me. I know that even you couldn’t have known that this was coming. I’m sorry that Dean got so angry at you on my behalf.”

Nodding as Cas assured him that he’d not wanted that, Ash moved to add fresh weed to what they’d had already. Ash could be pretty chill pretty much 24/7. “It’s okay, baby. I know why Dean had to be angry with me about it. Dean and I….” Ash paused, not sure how Cas would take this information. “Dean and I used to… hook up. It wasn’t a serious thing. I was ready to be with him, but Dean only saw me as a friend. And I’d never try and come between you two. My point being, I know Dean pretty well. So you don’t have to feel guilty. Dean and I always work things out.” 

Before Cas could reply, his boyfriend came back in with Stiles, and Dean was passing around bowls of ice cream and Stiles put down some pizza rolls on a big plate and put it within reach. Cas accepted the bowl (a styrofoam one that would get tossed out) from Dean, and then a long, lingering kiss. Then Dean was whispering in his ear. He wanted to lay Cas on the bed, and then Dean would ride his cock. Cas’ face was flushed, but agreed to this. Everyone was going to sleep over, so they’d have to be quiet. His mind was trying to wrap itself around the idea that Dean and Ash had slept together. And more than once. He had suspected, but that was different. He wasn’t the least bit jealous. Cas knew how much Dean loved him. But he wished that Dean had told him. Dean settled on Cas’ lap, and Cas, still eating his ice cream, looked into Dean’s intense green eyes. “Why didn’t you tell me you and Ash used to be fuck buddies?” Cas didn’t curse often, but it seemed appropriate for their current situation. “You’re my first, Dean. You know all of my exes because I don’t have any. Why didn’t you tell me?”

His boyfriend wasn’t using an angry tone, it was a hurt one. Dean wished that he wasn’t so fucked up right now, only in that he wouldn’t end up saying the wrong thing. Dean, who had already finished his ice cream, put it aside and looked into Cas’ blue eyes. “I’m… I’m not into Ash, and you know that. I’m in love with you. But I know that you know that. I wasn’t trying to keep anything from you. I just, it wasn’t as big of a deal with me as it was with Ash. And I wanted you and Ash to get along. Ash is a great guy, and he's family to me.” He accepted the vape and took a couple of hits and passed it to Cas. 

Taking this in, Cas only took one hit before passing it on to Scott. They were eating pizza rolls and playing Spit with some Avengers playing cards. Cas looked at Dean. He took a couple of bites of his ice cream as he looked at him. “I’m not jealous by any means. I know how you feel for me. I just, I don’t think we should keep secrets. I’m not angry I’m not angry or upset with Ash. You had a past before I came along. I can’t fault you for that.” He kissed him softly. Then it deepened, and Cas pulled away to breathe. “I love you, and that includes your past.” Cas had his own demons. Ones he was worried to disclose. He worried Dean would leave him. 

The partying went on for awhile longer, then Dean pulled out the sofa bed so Ash and Scott and Stiles could pass out while they watched tv. Then Dean went into the bedroom with Cas, and after Dean had given Cas a leg up on the bed while kissing him, he began to take off Cas’ clothes. The kiss had been long and full of passion. Once Cas was naked, Dean got naked as well and spread Cas’ legs, being careful of his broken one, and took Cas’ already hardening cock into his mouth. He sucked Cas’ cock hard, and stroked the hair in Cas’ happy trail when Cas was good and turned on, Dean grabbed some lube and spread it all over Cas’ cock. Then he had worked it into his tight asshole, and they both groaned at the feel of it. Dean clenched around Cas’ cock, and then began to ride him. One hand covered the one Cas put on Dean’s own hard length, and the other stroked Cas’ abs. They were both groaning with desire. “Oh fuck, Cas, babe.” Dean gasped out, his hips rocking hard as he eagerly rode Cas like a bronco. Dean had done this a lot with Ash, and he loved it even more with Cas. They both came at the same time, breathless. 

That had been so amazing, Cas could barely catch his breath. Dean moved off him, grabbing an old towel to wipe them both clean of come. Cas had Dean pass him some pj bottoms, and he managed to get them on sans Dean’s help. He set his eyes on Dean, who was pulling on a pair of silky, lacy pair of boy shorts before he pulled on his own pj bottoms and a Gatlin High School tee shirt. It was faded from many washings over the years. Cas loved when he slept in that, it smelled so much like Dean that Cas always got right to sleep. “I love you, Dean.” Cas’ eyes welled up with the amount of emotion in his voice. 

Looking at him, Dean said, “You know that I love you too, Cas.” Dean moved to lay back on the bed with him, flipping on the tv. He then looked back at Cas. “Are you okay, baby?” Dean asked, reaching out to cup Cas’ jaw. “That… that was okay, right? You did want to have sex?” Even if that really was making love with them. He didn’t like the look on his boyfriend’s face. “Please tell me you didn’t just go along with it to please me. You know that you don’t have to do that. I want you to want to have sex with me.” Dean was trying hard to not think that Cas had flashed back to when Benny had raped him. It was a terrifying thought. His own eyes got a bit misty. 

He answered by kissing him deeply. “I did want to. I just… I’m scared to death, and not just about Benny. I’m…. attached so hard to you and Belle. I… I can’t see a future without you. We haven’t even known each other six months. I’m still finishing high school. I….” Cas’ eyes had started leaking tears. He was thinking forever. “You’re my first everything, Dean. You’re older than I am, you’re a parent. And a great one at that. I don’t know if I’m… if I’m ready to be a stepdad. We’re all too attached too soon. I can’t… what if we break up? I’ll be devastated.”

The relief that he was wrong about what Cas had been thinking showed on his face. “You don’t have to worry so much, Cas. I know this is moving so quickly. But what does it matter if we’re happy? Cas I love you. Like, really love you. I never fall like this. Ever. And yeah, I’m scared as fuck too. But in a good way. You…. we’re both crazy because we’re moving this fast, but maybe we’re right. This could be forever, Cas. And you’re great with my kid. She does love you too, so much. Stop worrying so much. I will keep you safe.” Dean kissed him once more, and they settled in to watch Netflix and fall asleep. 

The following morning, Dean was up at nine, fixing breakfast. John would be there with Belle soon. As he was mixing up the pancake batter, Stiles came in. He mumbled to him, asking Dean about if there was coffee. Dean nodded. “Your boyfriend still asleep?” Dean asked, adding some batter to the griddle. Stiles grunted an affirmative, and Den studied him. “Did you get lucky last night?” He was actually kind of anxious to know if Scott and Stiles had had sex yet. He’d not gotten the final word yet and he had to admit, Stiles had confided in him, he couldn’t help but wonder if it had gone down. 

“What do you think, Dean?” Came the sarcastic reply. “If I had, I wouldn’t be so grouchy. I don’t know how you ever got along with Ash sleeping in the same bed. He kicks like an Olympic swimmer.” Stiles brushed his hand through his messed up bed head. “And I love Scott with every fiber of my being but he’s like a furnace he’s so warm.” Stiles added some cream and sugar to his coffee. “They caught Benny.” Stiles told him. He’d already caught up on the news that morning. “There was a shootout. He didn’t make it.” He watched the emotions on his friend’s face. “Dean, he admitted that he raped Cas. It’s all over the news. Can…. he might lose his shit.”

The gravity of that hit Dean s hard his eyes filled with tears. “Oh fuck.” He said, his phone lighting up with a text from John. With shaking fingers he replied, confirming he was up for the day, and that he’d indeed heard about Benny. Dean was mechanical as he flipped the pancakes. “Cas didn’t even tell me until yesterday. He was scared. He didn’t even…. He didn’t want anyone to know. This…. They’ll never stop with the gossip. And his sister just showed up. This… this isn’t good. What… what am I going to do to help him?!” Dean absolutely couldn’t believe this. Everyone in Gatlin would know before the day was over. It was an incredibly small town. He angrily ran his hand across his cheeks, wiping away his tears. “I’m out if my depth here. I… I know this is going to crush him and I don’t know how to help him deal.” Dean was going to panic if he didn’t calm down. He took deep breaths, and Stiles moved to rub his back, Dean gasping for air. This was the worst possible thing that could have happened to Cas. This is when Cas came wheeling into the kitchen, and saw how upset Dean was. He went to Cas and sat on his lap, telling him what had happened. 

There was a ringing in Cas’ ears as Dean was speaking. He couldn’t believe this. Benny had told the world what he’d done to Cas. He took a deep shuddering breath. “I can’t believe he did that.” His voice shook as he spoke. Cas buried his head in Dean’s neck, and began to cry. He couldn’t do this. Everyone was going to know. Everyone was going to be gossiping about him. Cas felt Dean’s arms tighten around him, and Stiles left the kitchen. Cas could feel a panic attack coming on. This wasn’t fair. He tried to catch his breath. Dean started saying his name repeatedly, and Csa knew he was having a panic attack. 

Dean kissed Cas deeply, Lydia Martin had read once that if you stopped someone from having a panic attack. But when Dean had pulled back, Cas was out cold. He’d fallen unconscious. “Stiles! Cas passed the fuck out!” Dean yelled, and Scott and Ash both complained loudly, the urgency of it not clear to them. Stiles came running back into the tiny cottage’s kitchen and dialed 911 on his phone. Dean should also be freaking out that with the exception of Ash, they were all under 21. But he was more concerned about Cas. He recovered mostly okay from his slight concussion, but you really could never know. Dean was hella fucking scared. 

On the other hand, Stiles was calm, and knew to call Jodi and let her know what was going on. She wouldn’t ask any questions. He told Dean he was calling her and told Dean to try and revive Cas with something cold. Scott came in to check with Stiles to see what was going on. He got a hold of Jodi and filled her in, and she said she’d be over with EMTs. That settled, Stiles filled Scott in on what was happening. Stiles gave his boyfriend a soft kiss. “It’s going to be okay, we’re all going to be okay.” Stiles himself couldn’t get what Cas was going through, but Scott could. His father had abused him as a child. And right now, Scott was triggered, and he was freaking out. Stiles immediately made sure he sat down, and hugged him tightly. He was glad Rafe had left when Scott was only eight. Melissa, Scott’s mother, didn’t know how deep the abuse ran. It had been more than just physical. Stiles couldn’t believe that all of this had happened, and that Benny had told people that. He had just pretty much given Cas his final   
“fuck you” to him. “It’s going to be okay, baby. Okay, Scotty?” 

Scott was burrowing his head in Stiles’ neck. He couldn’t stop remembering what his bio dad had done to him. He knew exactly how Cas felt, because he would feel the same if he was in Cas’ shoes. Scott was doing his best to calm down, but Stiles made him use his inhaler. Scott had asthma. He reluctantly used it. He wanted to check on Cas, but he was so shaky he couldn’t get up. He buried his head in Stiles’ neck again, and they could hear Jodi and the EMTs getting there. Scott was very surprised when one came to check him out, too. Scott tried to tell them he was okay. 

Stiles wasn’t surprised that they wanted to check Scott out. In the end, they gave him a shot, telling him it was a sedative. Scott had refused to tell them why he was in shock like that. Stiles put Scott up on the couch, which Ash had set to rights, and it had been decided that Cas was going to the hospital. Dean had hurriedly changed his clothes, and asked the rest of them to look after Belle when John finally arrived. Stiles told him that he would. Ash had work, but Stiles was sure that he could handle it. Scott had already fallen back to sleep from the medicine. As Ash was leaving, John arrived with Belle. 

This left Stiles to tell John what had gone down. “I’m sure Cas will be fine, John. It’s just to help him calm down and make sure that everything is okay.” Stiles said, not sure why he felt so calm about it. “Don’t worry about Belle. I’ll take good care of her.” He promised, and John decided to go and be with Dean and Cas. Stiles watched him go. It was… their whole world had been ripped apart at the seams. It just wasn’t fair. 

_You don’t need a lot of money_  
Honey, you don’t have to play no games  
All I need is all your lovin’   
To get the blood runnin’ through my veins, oh 

_I wanna say we’re goin’ steady_  
Like it’s 1954  
No, it doesn’t have to be forever  
Just as long as I’m the name on your tattooed heart 

_You don’t need to worry about making me crazy_  
‘Cause I’m way past that, yeah  
So just call me if you want me  
‘Cause you got me and I’ll show you  
How much I want to be on your tattooed heart 

_Wrap me in your jacket, my baby  
And lay me in your bed  
And kiss me underneath the moonlight  
Darlin’ let me trace the lines  
On your tattooed heart ___

__

___**Author’s note: So yeah. All the feels are controlling me right now. Sorry it’s been so dark. I wasn’t sure how this fic was going to go, but apparently it’s dark. I’m choosing to blame the muses. If you hung in, I hope you liked it!** _ _ _


End file.
